Take a Picture
by Teliko. x3
Summary: It's good to have a camera in situations like this.


**Take a Picture**

**Rating: It's fine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**A/N: So this is my second Bones fic. It's for Rachel and Julia, my awesome family. I hope they enjoy this. It took me about a week to come up with the idea and actually find the time to write it. In the process, I've learned that my Financial Math and Art class are PERFECT times to ignore classwork and write. LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, also. **

* * *

It had been five years and Temperance Brennan still had no clue who Mulder and Scully were. Booth was still perplexed as to how she 'didn't know what that meant'. He had brought up the comparison earlier in the day and was amazed to learn that she still didn't know who Mulder and Scully were.

It was late and they had both just gotten off of work after wrapping up a tough case. They agreed to buy dinner and go back to her place to relax. After picking up their food, they drove back to her apartment and listened to low acoustic music. He was walking behind her, carrying their take-out Chinese food.

"So you really have no idea?"

"Is it important that I know who they are?"

"Well, I mean... they're pretty famous."

"So who are they?" She unlocked her apartment door and held it open so he could walk in with the brown paper bag of Chinese food. He set it down on her kitchen table as she closed and locked the door.

"Two of the most famous characters in all of entertainment history and I think we reflect them perfectly." She stood with her hands on her hips next to her kitchen sink.

"So their characters from a television show?" He nodded. "You're comparing us to fictional characters that do not exist in reality?" He nodded again. "What show is this, again?"

"The X-Files, Bones! Ya' know... aliens and government conspiracies. Tell me you've never heard of it before," he encouraged confidently, sure of himself that she could at least make a reference to it.

"I've never heard of it before." He decided to leave it at that... for now.

They ate at her kitchen table together and conversation came easily. They talked about Parker, mostly, and how excited he was that his class would soon get to take a field trip to the Jeffersonian. Booth could suddenly feel a gush of warm air. He didn't know if her heater kicked on or if he just felt it by looking at her. It was no secret, now, that he was in love with her, but he was still hesitant. He didn't want to complicate their friendship by proclaiming his love for her. And even though she would not hesitate to tell you that she doesn't believe in love, a part of him liked to believe that she does.

He knew that the more time they spend together, the more she would want him around. Five years ago, dinner consisted of the entire squint team meeting them at a place and sharing their food. Now, when they talked about dinner, they both very well know it will just be them at either of their apartments.

If it took five years to get to dinner every Tuesday and Thursday night, he didn't mind waiting another five years until he could share every single meal with her; breakfast, lunch, and dinner at any time of the day.

He finished his food before she was even halfway done with hers. He was content with sitting there and watching her, though. He could watch her for hours and still be the happiest man in the world. And as he sat there and watched as she carefully picked out all of the onions from her fried rice, it was clear that he could do anything when it came to this woman. He could listen to her go over evidence, watch her examine bones for hours, sympathize with her when needed, stay alive even when everyone else had give up hope except her, and even take a bullet for her.

The way he looked at it, she wasn't perfect, even if she tried to be. As long as she was around him, he was utterly happy.

When she finished her dinner, he gathered up the dishes as she collected the empty food containers. He rinsed the plates off, then loaded them into the dishwasher.

"So are you ready to finally meet Mulder and Scully?"

"Well seeing as they aren't real and I can't ask them any questions, no. I'm not prepared yet." The expression in his face fell flat and he frowned. She slowly let a smile creep onto her face and she moved closer to him. "It was a joke, Booth. Don't take things so seriously." She patted his chest and walked past him to get to her living room.

He laughed, shook his head, and followed her. She was sitting on the further end of her three-seater, brown leather couch with the remote in her hands.

"Our best bet would be to try the Sci-Fi channel. They're always playing reruns of it." He sat down next to her and gently took the remote from her hands. He flicked through the television guide and selected a long, blue box that read 'The X-Files'. "Get ready to be amazed."

They watched the first ten minutes together, but then she was suddenly pointing at the television and asking questions. They very first character to appear in the scene was a tall man. He was standing in an office with an FBI tag clipped to his shirt.

"Who is that," she asked as she curled up on her couch and pointed to the TV.

"That would be Mulder."

"So whats his story? Oh wait! Who's that? The woman that just walked into the office?"

"That's Scully. That is their office at the FBI." He paused. "It's more like a basement, but they use it as their office." She nodded and continued watching the episode.

Two commercials and thirty-three questions later, Bones had gathered up all of the information she could about the two main characters.

The Mulder guy was strong, but caring. He was passionate about what he believed in and would fight for the truth. He seemed to value his partnership and friendship with Scully. He didn't seem to care what his co-workers cared about him, but Scully's opinion was what mattered to him most.

Scully was strict about her science and seemed to be skeptical about everything Mulder believed to be "unexplained". She was a Catholic, though. She cared about Mulder just as much as he cared about her. She was his perfect opposite and she was oblivious to the fact.

It was true. She could see the comparison now. She and Booth were Mulder and Scully.

The episode finally ended and booth leaned sideways, his head almost resting on her shoulder.

"So, how'd you like it? Interesting?" She nodded and tilted her head closer to his, her curly hair falling into his face.

"We should watch another episode." He smiled and picked up the remote.

Soon, they were on their fourth episode when he stretched and laid back against the couch. She yawned and boldly sat up, then laid a top Booth, her arm draped across his chest and her head snuggled against his shoulder. She was so warm and soft, he didn't have the heart to question her. It was very unlike her to be touchy, but he wasn't complaining. Slowly, he let his arm wrap around her, letting his hand rest against the small of her back. He closed his eyes and relaxed with her already asleep in his arms.

She hummed against his chest and wiggled closer, if it weren't already impossible. He could smell the shampoo in her hair mixed with the perfume she had sprayed on her neck that morning. He closed his eyes, knowing that she was safe in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

--

The apartment was dark, warm, and quiet. The only noise you could hear was Booth's light snoring. The curtains were closed, the only source of light in the entire apartment was her television, which had paused itself on a scene from the episode they were watching. The remote lay snuggled in between their two bodies.

Meanwhile, Angela was racing up the stairwell with a brand new, film loaded Nikon camera. A few weeks ago, she had taken up photography as a new hobby. Hodgins had watched her for endless hours, taking pictures with her small digital camera. He had bought it, the expensive cost not being a problem, and given it to her that morning as an early Christmas present.

Angela knocked gently at first, sure that Brennan would answer the door, but when she didn't, Angela grew nervous. Slowly, she took the emergency keys out from her pocket and slowly unlocked the door. She walked in slowly, not making a sound. She passed the large bookshelf that stood against the wall and walked right into the living room. What she saw next completely melted her heart.

It was her best friend, who was sleeping on top of a guy she insisted she had no romantic feelings for. Brennan's body looked so tiny and pale compared to Booth's long, muscular body. His arms were wrapped around her back, keeping her pressed tightly to his chest. Her head was snuggly resting under his jaw, on his shoulder. Angela seemed to be frozen in her place, feeling as if she was almost intruding on such a precious moment.

She noticed the curtains were all closed, not allowing any sunlight into her homey apartment. The only light being from the television, which Angela also found warming. They had been watching 'The X-Files' when they had both fallen asleep. The television had paused itself on a scene in the episode where Mulder had his hand against Scully's cheek, his thumb in mid-caress. There was no mistaking the expression in their faces, especially when she drew people's faces for a living. What she saw was love; both on the television and from the two workaholics asleep on the couch.

Without another thought, she grabbed her camera and took a few shots of the couple asleep. When she was satisfied with her pictures, she smiled and walked out, closing the door gently as she went.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it. I remember Bones saying she 'didn't know what it meant' that she and Booth were like Mulder and Scully, so I HAD to write something for that. LOL. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
